Ukochany Tatuś
by Mio23
Summary: Bękart – tak o nim mówili wrogowie. Gdy trafił do Hogwartu w ciągu jednego dnia stał się nietytułowanym królem Slytherinu i największym wrogiem Gryfonów. Czy podbije serce ojca, który nie chciał go mieć w swoim życiu…
1. Prolog

Tytuł : Daddy Dearest

Autorka : Ruth Solomon aka Ms_Figg

Liczba rozdziałów : 115

Adres : .

Tłumaczki : Sansz & Angel

Beta : Bellana

Prolog

— Jesteś, co? —zapytał stojącą przed nim czarownicę.

— W ciąży. Jestem w ciąży, Severusie — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na dziewczynę. Cholera, przespał się z nią raz i to tylko dlatego, że się praktycznie na niego rzuciła. No, może to nie było do końca prawdą, pomogło jej kilka truskawkowych drinków.

— Mogę ci dać eliksir, aby to zakończyć —powiedział.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

— Nie zabiję naszego dziecka — oświadczyła stanowczo.

— Nie zabijesz SWOJEGO dziecka. Nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego — powiedział. — Nie mam zamiaru żenić się z tobą, tylko dlatego, że nie pomyślałaś o antykoncepcji. I nie mam zamiaru wydawać moich ciężko zarobionych galeonów, tylko po to żeby dbać o dziecko, które nie powinno się w ogóle pojawić. Jeśli urodzisz je, Hermiono, będziesz musiała zająć się nim sama.

— Ale to także twoje dziecko — oburzyła się.

— Nie. Ja byłem tylko dawcą spermy. Nigdy nie chciałem żadnych dzieci i nie pozwolę, żebyś mi jakieś wcisnęła. Byłaś tylko przygodą na jedną noc. Podrywem z Trzech Mioteł. Byłaś tak chętna, więc sądziłem, że się odpowiednio zabezpieczyłaś.

Tak naprawdę to Severus wpadł na Hermionę w Trzech Miotłach. Upił ją, uwiódł, wynajął pokój na noc i zabrał jej dziewictwo. Dla niego była tylko zabawką. Nie miał zamiaru płacić do końca życia za chwilę przyjemności.

— Jak mogłam się zabezpieczyć, skoro nawet nie wiedziałam, że będę uprawiać seks? — spytała go.

Hermiona dobrze pamiętała pobudkę u boku byłego profesora. Była przerażona. Wyskoczyła z łóżka, popatrzyła na zakrwawione prześcieradło i jęknęła. Czarodziej obudził się, uśmiechnął perfidnie, wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł bez słowa.

Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią działo wieczorem i jak skończyła z nim w łóżku. Nie pamiętała za wiele. Wiedziała, że czarodziej przysiadł się do niej i zaczął stawiać jej drinki. Potem jej wspomnienia się urywały. Była jednak pewna, że z nim spała. Z pewnością nie było to niepokalane poczęcie.

Hermiona była na drugim roku studiów. Ukończyła Hogwart z wyróżnieniem i kształciła się dalej, by zostać Mistrzynią Zaklęć. Była tak skupiona na nauce, że nie miała czasu na towarzyskie spotkania. Oczywiście, musiała znaleźć go tej felernej nocy.

Kiedy okres jej się spóźniał, Hermiona modliła się, by oznaczało to tylko stres. Aportowała się do Londynu i kupiła kilka testów ciążowych. Każdy wyszedł pozytywnie. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Teraz była w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i zdecydowała się wyznać Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że zostanie ojcem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ten zachowa się właściwie i chociaż pomoże jej zadbać o dziecko.

Ale on odmówił. Nie zgodził się wziąć odpowiedzialności za nie. Chciał, żeby je zabiła. Cóż, nie mogłaby tego zrobić.

Severus patrzył na dziewczynę.

— Jeśli chcesz tego dziecka, to twój wybór. I tak, jak powiedziałem, nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego... A jeżeli nadal będziesz chciała mnie do tego zmusić, tak cię zmieszam z błotem, że twoje nazwisko nie będzie nic znaczyło w całym magicznym świecie, sięgniesz dna. Po ukończeniu studiów nikt nie będzie chciał cię zatrudnić, nie po tym, co ci zgotuję. Dobrze się zastanów —mówił, patrząc na nią groźnie.

Głupia smarkula! Powinna była wiedzieć, że musi się go pozbyć. Dziecko tylko przeszkadzałoby jej w dalszej edukacji. Mogłaby mieć dzieci później, kiedy byłaby na nie gotowa

Hermiona wstała.

— Dobrze —powiedziała. — Wychowam go sama. Byłam naiwna sądząc, że mógłbyś zachować się honorowo.

— Mogłaś sobie nie robić nadziei —odparł. — A teraz wynoś się z mojego gabinetu. Nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć o tym dziecku.

— Ty pieprzony draniu — wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

— I tu masz rację. Żegnam, panno Granger — pożegnał się lekceważąco.

Hermina podniosła się z krzesła, gotując się w sobie i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

— Pewnego dnia pożałujesz tego — zagroziła.

— Szczerze w to wątpię. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. Nie cofnę się przed przeklęciem kobiety w ciąży — powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę.

Zaklęła pod nosem i opuściła jego gabinet.

— Głupia smarkula — mruknął do siebie, gdy trzasnęła drzwiami. — Jest niespełna rozumu, jeśli myśli, że zaopiekuję się jej bachorem. Czarny Pan obdarłby mnie żywcem ze skóry, gdyby się dowiedział, że zapłodniłem mugolską dziewczynę i do tego mam zamiar troszczyć się o jej dziecko.

Wyciągnął kilka pergaminów i zaczął je sprawdzać, spychając Hermionę i jej nienarodzone dziecko w najdalsze zakamarki swojego umysłu.

Nieźle mu to wychodziło przez następne jedenaście lat.

— Mathias Granger. — Profesor Minerwa McGonagall wywołała pierwszoroczniaka, wyczytując jego nazwisko z listy. Właśnie odbywała się Ceremonia Przydziału, podczas której przydzielano nowych uczniów do poszczególnych domów.

Ściśnięta i raczej przerażona grupka młodych uczniów rozstępowała się na boki, gdy tylko ktoś próbował przedrzeć się przez jej środek. Blady, czarnowłosy chłopiec wyłonił się spomiędzy tłumu dzieci, marszcząc brwi, kiedy wstępował na podium i usadowił się na stołku. Jego twarz pozbawiona była emocji.

Severus Snape wpatrywał się w jedenastolatka. Z twarzy przypominał matkę, miał jednak czarne oczy, włosy i bardzo bladą cerę. Był niezwykle opanowany jak na swój wiek.

Minerwa nałożyła Tiarę Przydziału na głowę Mathias'a, która natychmiast rozpoczęła swoją przemowę.

— Ach, interesujące. Bystry, przenikliwy umysł. Bardzo bystry. Jesteś dość inteligenty, żeby poradzić sobie w Ravenclawie... Ale jesteś też dzielny, nawet do przesady. To cecha Gryffindoru...

Tiara na moment umilkła.

— Ale jest też w tobie złość i wiele ambicji. Jesteś także samolubny i mroczny — mówiła głosem pełnym dezaprobaty. — Jest tylko jedno miejsce dla ciebie, chłopcze. Slytherin!

Uczniowie Slytherinu zaczęli klaskać. Mathias wstał ze stolika, oceniając czarnymi oczami swoich nowych kolegów. Zmarszczył brwi i poszedł w stronę wspólnego stołu. Ślizgoni witali go z entuzjazmem, jednak on nikogo nie zaszczycił uśmiechem ani uściskiem dłoni. Usiadł i złożył ręce, przyglądając się ze znużeniem dalszej części ceremonii.

Wolałby być gdzieś indziej —pomyślał Severus, obserwując chłopca. — Tak samo jak ja.

Albus Dumbledore popatrzył na profesora, a potem na ciemnowłosego chłopca. Pokręcił delikatnie głową w zamyśleniu. Mathias Granger został przydzielony do domu Slytherinu i był pod opieką swojego ojca. Ojca, który nie przyjmował w ogóle do wiadomości jego istnienia.

Wcześniej czy później polecą z tego iskry.


	2. Wprowadzenie do domu Slytherinu

Rozdział I Wprowadzenie do domu Slytherinu

Prefekt Slytherinu prowadził pierwszorocznych długim, ponurym korytarzem, który z powodu braku okien oświetlały jedynie lampy. Szedł bardzo szybko.

— Teraz jesteśmy w lochach — poinformował uczniów Wanford Cuttleson, kiedy ci próbowali za nim nadążyć. – Pomieszczenia Slytherinu znajdują się pod powierzchnią jeziora.

Brązowooki i brązowowłosy siódmoroczny czarodziej poprowadził pierwszorocznych do końca korytarza, gdzie zatrzymała ich kamienna ściana.

— Serpentsasia — powiedział i ściana przesunęła się do tyłu, odsłaniając korytarz. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na oszołomione twarze. — Zapamiętajcie to słowo. To nasze aktualne hasło, które umożliwi wam wejście do komnat Slytherinu. O jakichkolwiek zmianach zostaniecie natychmiast powiadomieni.

Przeszedł przez ścianę, tuż za nim podążyli pierwszoroczni. Korytarz był słabo oświetlony i czuć było w nim wilgoć. W krótkim czasie dotarli do wielkich, żelaznych drzwi ozdobionych wizerunkami węży. Klamki także były w kształcie splątanych gadów. Wanford otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Pokój miał nisko osadzony sufit, z którego zwisały zielonkawe lampy. Na środku stały wygodne, zielone fotele oraz rozlokowane w różnych miejscach stoliki, tak by uczniowie mogli się przy nich uczyć lub grać w gry. Wielki kominek zajmował praktycznie całą jedną ścianę pokoju.

— To wygląda jak lochy — wyszeptała jedna z czarownic, rozglądając się po pokoju szeroko otwartymi oczami. Miała jasnoblond włosy, stalowoniebieskie oczy oraz lekko spiczastą brodę.

— To pokój wspólny. Tutaj będziecie odrabiać zadania domowe i spędzać swój wolny czas, kiedy nie będzie innych zajęć. — Wanford poinformował rozglądających się uczniów.

Mathias skupił się na planszy do gry w czarodziejskie szachy, zastanawiając się czy znajdzie się tu ktoś z kim warto byłoby zagrać. Wujek Ron twierdził, że jest najlepszym młodym graczem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Gdy rudy czarodziej zapytał Mathiasa, gdzie nauczył się tak dobrze grać, chłopiec dał mu prostą odpowiedź.

— Tu chodzi o logikę, wujku. Logikę i odwagę. Każdy pionek na planszy ma swoje zadane do zrobienia. Trzeba tylko pozwolić mu je wykonać.

Mathias wiedział, że Ronald Weasley nie jest jego prawdziwym wujkiem, ale znał go od dziecka. To właśnie Ron nauczył go grać w szachy i zapoznał z wszystkimi zasadami quidditcha, chociaż to wujek Harry, kiedy Mathias miał siedem lat, nauczył go latać na miotle.

Jego matka była przerażona. Sama nie za bardzo lubiła latać i Mathias przypuszczał, że miała nadzieję, iż jej syn także tego nie polubi. Twierdziła, że jest za młody na latanie. Kiedy jednak wzbił się w niebo prawie jak hipogryf, pokazując taką wprawę i opanowanie, musiała przyznać, że sam potrafi utrzymać się w powietrzu i nic więcej nie powiedziała już na ten temat zachwyconemu Mathiasowi i Ronowi.

Hermiona nie była jednak już tak wyrozumiała, jeśli chodziło o jego edukację. Był uczony w domu przez czarownicę, która stale zawyżała poziom jego nauki. Wiedza Mathiasa o eliksirach i zaklęciach była fenomenalna jak na jedenastoletniego chłopca. W przeciwieństwie do swojej matki, kiedy ta była w jego wieku, młody czarodziej nie czuł potrzeby, mówienia wszystkiego, co wiedział tylko, dlatego że ktoś go zapytał. Mathias nie lubił czegoś takiego. To było jak popisywanie się. Nie lubił popisywania się.

Z tego powodu też nie dogadywał się z synem Harry'ego, Jamesem, którego uważał za idiotę, bo ten rozpowiadał w kółko jak to jego ojciec został wybawcą świata czarodziejów, osłabiając Czarnego Pana. Irytujący, kasztanowowłosy, zielonooki czarodziej został przydzielony do Gryffindoru i Mathias bardzo się ucieszył z tego powodu. Nie sądził, że wytrzymałby w jednym domu z tym aroganckim dupkiem. Na dodatek James zawsze mu dokuczał, ponieważ Mathias nie miał ojca. Harry rozmawiał już na ten temat ze swoim synem, ale James wciąż to robił, kiedy tylko się na niego wkurzył.

Ojciec Mathiasa nie żył. Jego matka nie miała szansy poślubić go, zanim ten umarł. Nigdy nie powiedziała chłopcu jak zmarł. Tak naprawdę, zawsze zmieniała temat, kiedy o nim wspominał. Nawet nie zdradziła mu jego imienia. Wujkowie Ron i Harry również nie chcieli mu nic powiedzieć. Mathias wywnioskował więc, że to musi być jakaś tajemnica, o której nie powinien wiedzieć. Denerwowało go jednak, że matka ukrywała coś przed nim. Pewnego dnia odkryje prawdę o swoim ojcu, był tego pewien.

Wanford zaprowadził pierwszorocznych do pokoju wspólnego, kazał im usiąść i siedzieć cicho, podczas gdy on sam udał się powiadomić opiekuna domu, że są już gotowi na jego powitanie.

Większość uczniów pierwszego roku ścisnęła się w małych grupkach dla wygody i bezpieczeństwa. Czuli się nieswojo, ponieważ znaleźli się w nowym miejscu i nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka. Portrety, raczej srogo wyglądających czarodziejów i czarownic, patrzyły na nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, od czasu do czasu każąc im siedzieć spokojnie, gdy jakiś uczeń odważył się wstać z krzesła, aby przespacerować się po pokoju.

Mathias usiadł w fotelu z dala od innych. Nowe miejsca nie przeszkadzały mu ani trochę. Jego matka opowiadała mu o cudzie, jakim był Hogwart, od kiedy tylko zaczął rozumieć słowa, jakie się do niego wypowiadało. Jednak gdy przybył na miejsce, uznał, że trochę przesadzała. Hermiona najczęściej opowiadała, jaki to wspaniały jest Gryffindor, i że jest najlepszym domem w Hogwarcie. Zastanawiał się jakby zareagowała na fakt, że został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Nieraz już słyszał jak jego wujkowie rozmawiali o tym, jak fałszywymi ludźmi byli Ślizgoni i o tym, że tylko myśleli o sobie, i że byli odwiecznymi wrogami Gryfonów. Pomyślał, że żaden z nich nie będzie szczęśliwy dowiadując się o jego przydziale. Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl wywołała uśmiech na twarzy chłopca.

Mathias nie sądził, że jest coś złego w uznawaniu siebie za najważniejszą osobę. Gdyby człowiek sam nie dbał o swoje dobro, kto by to robił za niego? Logicznie rzecz biorąc, stawianie siebie na pierwszym miejscu miało sens. Ale chłopiec nigdy nie przyznał się do tego matce, ponieważ ona ciągle mówiła mu o wspaniałych cechach Griffindoru, takich jak: bezinteresowność, lojalność i wielka odwaga. Mathias sądził, że człowiek może być samolubny a mimo to lojalny i odważny. To prawdopodobnie był powód, dla którego Tiara Przydziału wysłała go do Slytherinu.

Nagle wszystkie szepty w pokoju wspólnym ucichły. Do pokoju wszedł wysoki czarodziej, a wokół niego majestatycznie falowały długie, czarne szaty. Nie był zbyt przystojnym mężczyzną. Miał czarne, lekko tłuste, opadające na ramiona włosy i dość długi, haczykowaty nos. Jego skóra była blada i ziemista a przenikliwe czarne oczy sprawiały wrażenie, że mogły przejrzeć ucznia na wylot. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, z kim można było pożartować.

Profesor Severus Snape zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na uczniów uciekających przed nim wzrokiem, za wyjątkiem Mathias'a, który przyglądał się czarodziejowi z ciekawością. Przemówił głebokim, cichym, prawie hipnotyzującym głosem, natychmiast przyciągającym uwagę słuchaczy.

— Nazywam się profesor Severus Snape i jestem waszym opiekunem domu. Będę za was odpowiedzialny przez cały okres waszego pobytu w tej szkole. Jeśli będziecie mieć jakiś problem, przychodzicie z nim najpierw do mnie... Zanim powiadomicie innego nauczyciela lub dyrektora szkoły. Zwłaszcza, jeśli sytuacja postawi was w złym świetle. Moim zadaniem jest chronić was. Jestem również Mistrzem Eliksirów i będę was uczył w tym roku podstaw eliksirów — powiedział, a jego czarne oczy omiotły uczniów spojrzeniem, jakby próbowały odgadnąć, kto zasłużenie zda jego przedmiot. Chociaż zawsze dawał Slytherin'owi pozytywne oceny. Kontynuował.

— Zostaliście przydzieleni do domu Slytherinu, który został założony wieki temu przez Salazara Slytherina. Naszym herbem jest srebrny wąż na zielonym polu, a kolorami – zielony i srebrny. Również zwierzęciem reprezentującym nasz dom jest wąż. Mamy także rezydentującego tu ducha, Krwawego Barona. Nie mam wątpliwości, że zobaczycie go jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Bardzo lubi witać nowych uczniów.

Tu Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Dziś wieczorem w pokojach będzie sporo wrzasków i zmoczonych łóżek. Jednym z rytuałów przejścia w Slytherinie było sikanie do łóżka z przerażenia na widok Krwawego Barona. Duch każdego nowego roku naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać straszenia pierwszorocznych. I był w tym całkiem dobry.

— Jako Ślizgoni posiadacie pewne cechy, które albo przejawiacie, albo będziecie rozwijać, równoznaczne z sukcesem, takie jak: zaradność, determinacja i... lekceważenie zasad. Jednakże, jeśli ktoś z was zostanie przyłapany na łamaniu zasad, zostanie za to odpowiednio ukarany. Ale tylko, jeśli zostanie złapany. Jako Ślizgoni praktykujemy filozofię ekskluzywności. Nie mieszamy się i nie nawiązujemy znajomości z uczniami innych domów, chyba, że leży to w naszym interesie. Trzymamy się wyłącznie razem, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy zaistnieje jakiś powód, aby było inaczej.

Severus uśmiechnął się z złośliwie na myśl o różnego rodzaju inicjatywach uzasadniających niechciane bratania, takich jak seks z czarownicą albo manipulacja czarodziejami z innych domów. Ale ci uczniowie byli na to jeszcze za młodzi... Takie podboje przeznaczone były na późniejsze lata. Niejedna Ślizgonka uwodziła zawodnika quidditcha przeciwnej drużyny po to, by ten oddał mecz dla szansy przelecenia jej. Szansy, która nigdy potem się nie realizowała.

Mistrz Eliksirów kontynuował.

— W Hogwarcie istnieje system punktowy. Punkty przyznawane są w nagrodę bądź odbierane, jako kara za nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Można je zyskać także za wygrany mecz quidditcha. Punkty są liczone przez cały rok. Pod koniec roku dom, który zebrał najwięcej punktów otrzymuje Puchar Domów. To stanowi wielki zaszczyt i oczekuję od was, że wszyscy będziecie uczestniczyć w zdobywaniu punktów dla naszego domu, jak również mam nadzieję, że przyczynicie się do utraty punktów przez naszych konkurentów — powiedział, uważnie przyglądając się uczniom.

Mathias uśmiechnął się szeroko po wysłuchaniu tej instrukcji. Z rozkoszą sprawi, że James Potter straci trochę punktów. Severus kątem oka zauważył uśmiech, ale kontynuował.

— W głównym holu znajdziecie olbrzymie klepsydry, które zapisują stan punktów każdego z domów. Nasza klepsydra wypełniona jest szmaragdami. Gdy nauczyciel lub inna upoważniona osoba wymawia słowa przyznające lub odejmujące punkty, klepsydra jest automatycznie aktualizowana, by wskazać wzrost lub stratę. Zwykle tylko personel jest upoważniony by to czynić, ale prefekci także mogą wam odebrać punkty, są stronniczy dla ich własnych domów. Miejcie się na baczności. Slytherin zawsze jest ich celem.

Profesor przerwał, pozwalając uczniom przyswoić informacje, po czym kontynuował, chodząc tam i z powrotem, uważnie spoglądając na pierwszorocznych.

— Oczekuję od was, że będziecie się uczyć. Niepowodzenie w jakimkolwiek przedmiocie jest niedopuszczalne i zostaniecie za nie ukarani. Zdajecie w obojętnie jaki chcecie sposób, ale spróbujcie się czegoś nauczyć.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie. Czyżby profesor właśnie powiedział im, że w razie potrzeby mają oszukiwać?

Severus zmarszczył brwi i uczniowie z powrotem popatrzyli uważnie na bladego czarodzieja. Ten nagle przestał chodzić tam i z powrotem i posłał im mroczne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— I nigdy nie wyjawiajcie tego, co się dzieje w tym domu nikomu spoza niego. To, co dzieje się tutaj, zostaje tutaj. Jeżeli ktoś zostanie złapany na złamaniu tej zasady, lepiej dla niego byłoby, gdyby nigdy nie przekroczył hogwarckich murów. Wasza lojalność wobec tego domu jest najważniejsza. Zapamiętajcie to! — Severus powiedział poważnie z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

Wszyscy uczniowie skinęli głowami, w tym również Mathias uważnie obserwujący czarodzieja. Było w profesorze coś, co przyciągnęło uwagę jego mrocznej naturze.

— Współlokatorzy stanowią teraz waszą rodzinę w Hogwarcie — kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów. — Będziecie mieć wspólne lekcje, będziecie spać razem w dormitoriach i spędzać wolny czas w pokoju wspólnym. Możecie się w nim uczyć i wypełniać wolny czas. Pierwszy rok dzieli wspólną część sypialną. Jeśli będziecie osiągać wysokie wyniki w nauce, możecie zostać nagrodzeni prywatnym pokojem. Jeśli wasi rodzice są wystarczająco bogaci istnieje też możliwość wynajęcia własnej sypialni. Slytherin jest jedynym domem oferującym taki luksus. Jeśli ktoś z was chciałby mieć prywatny pokój, niech zostawi podanie w moim gabinecie, który znajduje się w głównym korytarzu po lewej. Teraz zostawię was żebyście mogli odpocząć.

Paru uczniów wydawało się być zainteresowanych tą informacją. Mathias nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Jego matkę byłoby na to stać, ale nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, ponieważ uważała, że jest już wystarczająco zbyt zamknięty w sobie. Młody czarodziej nie mógł jej przekonać, że lepiej czuje się sam. Uważał większość dzieci, które do tej pory spotkał, za idiotów i cymbałów. Wolał czytać i pracować nad własnymi zaklęciami i miksturami w samotności. Był w tym całkiem podobny do matki, ale przenigdy nie użyłby książek jako wymówki, żeby przed czymś uciec, tak jak ona to robiła. Uczył się, bo tak chciał, a nie po to, żeby wypełnić pustkę w życiu.

Zamiłowanie Mathiasa do samotności i nauki było genetyczne. Niechęć do głupców odziedziczył po ojcu, a miłość do nauki zawdzięczał obojgu rodzicom. Chłopiec myślał o wiele bardziej logicznie niż większość dzieci w jego wieku. Rozwinął w sobie zainteresowania, których oni jeszcze nie odkryli i był bardziej dojrzalszy niż większość z nich. Zupełnie tak jak kiedyś Hermiona.

Severus spojrzał na uczniów.

— Wszyscy mieliście dzisiaj długi dzień. Wasze skrzynie zostały dostarczone do pokoi, a wasze rzeczy rozpakowane. Na łóżkach znajdziecie kwestionariusze, które dostarczą mi informacji na wasz temat, między innymi o pochodzeniu, osobach, z którymi powinienem się skontaktować w razie nagłego wypadku i tak dalej. Musicie również napisać krótki esej informujący, dlaczego sądzicie, że przynależność do domu Slytherinu przyniesie wam lub nie przyniesie korzyści. Oczekuję tych kwestionariuszy jutro wieczorem na moim biurku. Panie Cuttleson! Pani Faraquay! — zawołał.

Oboje prefekci natychmiast pojawili się przy wejściu do dormitoriów.

— Eskortujcie pierwszorocznych do ich pokoi — powiedział, a jego oczy spoczęły na chwilę na Mathiasie, który, wcale niezastraszony także bacznie się mu przyglądał.

Oboje prefekci zeszli w dół po schodach.

— Czarownice, za mną! — Abigail Faraquay poleciła władczo.

— Czarodzieje, ze mną! – zakomenderował Wanford

Pierwszoroczni zebrali się wokół prefektów i podążyli za nimi schodami. Mathias był ostatnim chłopcem, który wyszedł. Mijając bladego czarodzieja, przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością swoimi czarnymi oczami, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa. Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem. Bez skutku. Młody czarodziej niewzruszony podążył za resztą uczniów schodami i zniknął za rogiem z niewielkim falowaniem szat.

Severus stał tam przez chwilę, patrząc na syna. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Mathias był jego potomkiem. Z wyglądu i z zachowania bardzo go przypominał, na szczęście miał też wiele cech swojej matki. Dziękował za to bogom.

Cholera. Mistrz Eliksirów niemal wyobrażał sobie realizację planu, w którym Hermiona pozbywa się dziecka. Ale to było zbyt okrutne, nawet dla niego. Skoro chciała chować małego bękarta, czemu nie, niech to robi. A teraz stał oko w oko ze swoim błędem.

Odwrócił się i skierował się do swoich pokoi, zastanawiając się jak dużo chłopiec wiedział. Dobrze, że kwestionariusz szybko mu na to odpowie. Zawierał pytania zarówno o matkę jak i o ojca. Kiedy tylko posiądzie wiedzę o tym, co Mathias wie na temat swojego pochodzenia, wtedy będzie mógł nad tym popracować.

Severus pocierał nerwowo czoło, opuszczając pomieszczenia Ślizgonów i idąc wolno korytarzem w lochach. Syn, którego nigdy nie chciał, z którym nigdy się nie kontaktował, i którego nigdy nie kochał, właśnie został przydzielony do Slytherin'u. Najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał się nim zajmować przez następne siedem lat.

Bogowie, co za pieprzony bałagan.


	3. Najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy

**Rozdział 2 Najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy**

Mistrzyni Zaklęć, Hermiona Granger, siedziała przy stole, popijając kawę, kiedy usłyszała stukanie w okno. Czarownica odwróciła się i dostrzegła wpatrującą się w nią siedzącą na parapecie sowę. Ptak miał przymocowany do nogi pergamin.

Odsunęła krzesło i podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Sowa wleciała, przysiadła na stole i wystawiając nóżkę mrugnęła na czarownicę. Kobieta odwiązała perg

amin, podeszła do lodówki i wyszukała kawałek szynki dla ptaka. Sowa połknęła go z wdzięcznością, po czym, pohukując na czarownicę, wyleciała przez okno, kierując się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Hermiona przez moment obracała pergamin w ręku. Jej złocistobrązowe oczy wyrażały troskę. Wiedziała, że ten list powie jej, do jakiego domu został przydzielony jej syn.

— Bogowie, niech to będzie Gryffindor... Albo chociaż Ravenclaw — westchnęła, otwierając pergamin i przelatując wzrokiem pismo.

Oczy czarownicy rozszerzyły się, a ona sama jęknęła. Bogowie. Mathiasa przydzielono do Slytherin'u. Był w jednym domu ze swoim ojcem.

Hermiona pozwoliła pergaminowi opaść na stół. To okropne. To był najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy, który mogła sobie wyobrazić. Czarownica zawsze starała się wydobyć dobro ze swojego syna, próbowała przekonać go do Griffindoru, opowiadając mu przeróżne historie, tak by zachęcić go do stania się Gryfonem. Najwyraźniej jednak to nie wystarczyło. Teraz wszystkie kłamstwa, które opowiadała mu na temat ojca, wyjdą na jaw.

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Ciężko było jej wychowywać Mathiasa samotnie, chociaż rodzice, Harry i Ron bardzo jej w tym pomagali. Udało jej się uzyskać tytuł Mistrzyni Zaklęć i po jedenastu latach pracy w Ministerstwie była asystentką kierownika Departamentu Zaklęć. Niedługo kierownik miał odejść na emeryturę i Hermiona spodziewała się zająć jego miejsce. Praca była stabilna, dobrze płatna i całkiem nieźle sobie w niej radziła. Dodatkowo opatentowała parę zaklęć, które przyniosły jej dodatkowy dochód. W żadnym wypadku nie mogła narzekać na brak pieniędzy.

Hermiona z rozpaczy schowała twarz w dłoniach, wiedząc, że dzień, w którym Mathias pozna prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, zbliża się nieubłaganie. Dowie się, że profesor Severus Snape jest jego ojcem.

Powinna była powiedzieć mu o tym dawno temu, ale nie mogła zebrać się na odwagę, by oznajmić swojemu dziecku, że jest wynikiem pijackiej schadzki matki z czarodziejem, który teraz nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nie chciała, żeby dowiedział się, że była tak słaba i głupia, oraz że jego ojciec się nim nie interesował ani teraz, ani wcześniej. To było zbyt okrutne, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. Stanęło na tym, że jego ojciec nie żyje i tak to pozostawiła... Wiedząc przez cały czas, że któregoś dnia prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

Zarówno Ron jak i Harry starali się wybić jej z głowy ten pomysł, kiedy tylko im powiedziała, co planuje zrobić. Mathias był wtedy jeszcze niemowlęciem.

— To straszne, że ten tłustowłosy drań jest jego ojcem, Hermiono, ale chłopak ma prawo o tym wiedzieć — oznajmił zdenerwowany Ron.

Harry przytaknął.

— Ron ma rację, Hermiono. Mówienie Mathiasowi, że jego ojciec nie żyje, nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Prawda wyjdzie na jaw prędzej czy później i możliwe, że skończy się to tak, że chłopak znienawidzi cię jak tylko się o tym dowie — mówił do czarownicy potrząsającej uparcie głową.

— Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że ma wyrodnego ojca i matkę ladacznicę. Jakby to się na nim odbiło? To go złamie zanim jeszcze dobrze nie stanie w życiu na nogach. Nie zrobię tego. Nie powiem mu tego, Ron, Harry… Nie mogę. Obiecajcie mi obaj, że też mu tego nie powiecie. Czarodziejska przysięga! — wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona i zapłakana.

— Nie chcę tego robić, Hermiono — powiedział Harry, patrząc na nią zaniepokojony.

— Ja też — dodał Ron.

Hermiona popatrzyła na obu czarodziei zwężonymi oczami.

— Jeżeli tego nie zrobicie, wierzę, że możemy się pożegnać tu i teraz. — Czarownica nie żartowała. — Ponieważ żaden z was więcej nie znajdzie się w pobliżu mnie i mojego syna. Nie pozwolę, żebyście zdradzili mu to, czego ja sama mu nie chcę powiedzieć.

Ron i Harry spojrzeli na siebie z niedowierzaniem, zanim popatrzyli z powrotem na Hermionę. Miała tą samą zaciętą minę, którą przybierała za każdym razem, kiedy naprawdę myślała to, co o czym mówiła.

— Odcięłabyś się od nas, Hermiono? — Harry zapytał cicho.

— To wy odcielibyście mnie — odpowiedziała — nie szanując moich decyzji w stosunku do mojego syna. To byłby wasz wybór.

Zrezygnowani czarodzieje złożyli przysięgę, nie widząc innego wyjścia. Hermiona ich potrzebowała, a oni chcieli trwać przy niej. Harry sam miał syna, James'a, i nawet z Ginny było mu czasami ciężko. Dla samotnej, uczącej się matki samotne macierzyństwo musiało być sto razy większym wyzwaniem.

Harry wciąż jednak czuł, że Hermiona, wcześniej czy później, będzie żałowała swojej decyzji. Pamiętał, jak on sam czuł się, kiedy był na piątym roku Dumbledore wyjawił mu wszystkie te rzeczy, które wcześniej przed nim ukrywał. Praktycznie zniszczył wtedy dyrektorowi gabinet i aż do dziś, chociaż szanował starego czarodzieja, wciąż czuł do niego żal.

Był pewien, że Mathias nie przyjmie tego dobrze. Chłopiec miał raczej mroczną naturę. Był taki sam jak jego ojciec, a Snape mógł chować urazę nawet wobec śmierci. Wciąż nienawidził ojca Harry'ego i Syriusza Black'a, choć ci odeszli ze świata żywych lata temu. Mathias czułby się zdradzony przez nich wszystkich. Nie wiedziałby, komu mógłby zaufać. Skończyłoby się tak, że znienawidziłby Hermionę tak samo, jak jego ojciec nienawidził swoich dawnych wrogów.

Ale Hermiona dokonała już wyboru. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby ją przekonać do zmiany zdania. Wszystko co Harry i Ron mogli teraz zrobić, to okazać Mathias'owi miłość i mieć nadzieję, że ta więź przetrwa nadciągający w przyszłości huragan.

Hermiona siedziała przy stole, patrząc w zamyśleniu przed siebie, zanim wezwała swoją sowę, Fedwigę. Sowa była ona potomkiem Hedwigi, która odeszła lata temu. Śnieżnobiały ptak wleciał do kuchni, lądując na ramieniu czarownicy i czyszcząc sobie pióra, zanim zeskoczył na stół. Obserwował Hermionę wyczekująco, kiedy czarownica wstała, podeszła do szafki, po czym otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Kobieta usiadła z powrotem przy stole, skrobiąc szybką notkę, którą następnie przyczepiła go do nóżki Fedwigi.

— Zanieś to do Ministerswa, do szefa Departamentu Zaklęć, Agnesa Tuttleberry'ego. — Hermiona powiedziała do ptaka, który skinął głowką w odpowiedzi i wyleciał przez kuchenne okno.

Obserwowała przez chwilę odlatującą sowę, po czym skierowała się do swojego pokoju, aby przebrać się w elegancką szatę. Nie widziała profesora Snape'a od lat i chciała pokazać mu, że jej życie było szczęśliwe. Pomimo tego, że była sama, udało jej się wychować syna bez jego pomocy. Mathias był dobrym i bystrym chłopcem, był też ponad wiek wyszkolony w dziedzinie zaklęć i eliksirów. Hermiona robiła wszystko, co uważała za najlepsze dla Mathiasa, i wierzyła, że chłopiec zajdzie daleko, jeśli tylko będzie miał właściwe kierownictwo.

Westchnęła. Jej syn był teraz Ślizgonem i przez następne siedem lat będzie uczony filozofii Slytherinu. Mathias już teraz przejawiał cechy typowego Ślizgona, inaczej nie zostałby przydzielony do tego domu. Znajdzie się także pod wpływem Severusa, który bynajmniej nie stanowił odpowiedniego wzoru do naśladowania. Zgoda, zrobił bardzo dużo dla Zakonu, ale brakowało mu właściwego charakteru, zwłaszcza w kwestiach, o które chodziło Hermionie. Nie chciała, by miał on jakikolwiek wpływ na Mathiasa.

Może najpierw porozmawia z Albusem... Sprawdzi, czy nie będzie mogła przenieść Mathiasa ze Slytherinu... Może do Ravenclawu, jeżeli nie do Gryffindoru. Tak, najpierw uda się do dyrektora. Może wcale nie będzie musiała spotykać się z Severusem.

Stojąc przed lustrem, Hermiona czesała włosy, dopóki nie ułożyły się w delikatne, lśniące loki. Nigdy się nie malowała, chyba, że czekało ją ważne spotkanie. Nie potrzebowała tego. Może nie była piękną czarownicą, ale była na tyle ładna, że gdy przechodziła, to głowy mężczyzn obracały się za nią. Jej miłosne życie było całkiem udane. Spotykała się przez ostatnie pięć lat z jednym czarodziejem — aurorem, który nazywał się Justice Forall. Jego imię, które znaczyło „sprawiedliwość" sprawiło, że Hermiona zwróciła na niego uwagę. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy Harry przedstawił ją wysokiemu, brązowookiemu blondynowi.

— Justice Forall? — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. Oczy Aurora błysnęły na widok czarownicy.

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Mój ojciec to John Forall. Jest Amerykaninem i ma dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. Dał mi takie imię, dzięki któremu jestem zmuszony być raczej sprawiedliwy.

Hermiona szybko odkryła, że to prawda. Nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy podczas obiadu na ich pierwszej randce poinformowała go, że ma sześcioletniego, nieślubnego syna, i że jego ojciec nie istnieje w ich życiu.

— To oznacza — Justice powiedział do czarownicy — że ojciec dziecka jest głupcem. Ty i syn? Jaki czarodziej o zdrowych zmysłach odciąłby się od takiego połączenia? Kimkolwiek jest, jest wariatem i nie zasługuje na was.

Justice wkrótce został kochankiem Hermiony. Był zaskoczony i zachwycony niedoświadczeniem czarownicy. Kiedy wyjaśniła mu okoliczności w jakich straciła dziewictwo, Justice warknął.

— Co za drań! — wściekał się. — Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz podać mi jego nazwiska? Powinien dostać za swoje.

Hermiona zaprzeczyła głową.

— Nie, mam ciebie, Justice. Nie chcę, żebyś wplątał się przeze mnie w jakiekolwiek kłopoty. To skończona sprawa — powiedziała delikatnie.

Justice popatrzył na czarownicę i pocałował ją czule.

— Tak czy siak, uważam się za twojego pierwszego partnera. Może będę też ostatnim — powiedział zniżonym głosem, zaglądając w jej bursztynowe oczy swoimi brązowymi. Całkowicie stracił dla niej głowę.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała mu. Nie chciała brać ślubu, nie teraz... Jeżeli w ogóle. Przyzwyczaiła się do życia tylko ze swoim synem. Mężczyzna w tym obrazku wszystko by zmienił. Więc, chociaż Justice chciał poślubić czarownicę, ona wciąż trzymała go na dystans.

Mathias nigdy nie polubił Justice'a. Chłopiec nie znosił aurora, ponieważ ten odbierał mu część uwagi matki. Wystarczająco złe było to, że Hermiona musiała pracować, potem wieczorami spędzała większość czasu na uczeniu chłopca. Mieli za mało czasu na prawdziwe relacje matki i syna. Za każdym razem, kiedy Justice całował Hermionę, Mathias kipiał aż ze złości. Raz nawet rzucił zaklęciem w czarodzieja, kiedy ten wychodził z domu, powodując, że Justice upadł uderzając twarzą o twardą drewnianą ławkę. Zaraz po tym jak to zrobił, Mathias uciekł do swojego pokoju, bojąc się przyłapania na gorącym uczynku.

Lecz ten postępek szybko obrócił się przeciwko młodemu czarodziejowi, ponieważ Hermiona wróciła do domu z Justice'em, próbując wyleczyć mu nos. Jedna rzecz doprowadziła do następnej i auror nie wyszedł aż do następnego ranka, spędzając noc w łóżku jego matki, czego Mathias szczerze nienawidził. On nie mógł spać z mamą. Powiedziała mu, że już jest na to za duży.

A Justice był o wiele większy od niego i mógł czasami spać z Hermioną. W rzeczywistości działo się to dość często… Tak bardzo przeszkadzało to Mathiasowi, że postanowił zapytać Hermionę.

Pewnego dnia siedząc przy śniadaniu, zaraz po tym, jak Justice pocałował jego mamę, zburzył Mathias'owi włosy (czego chłopiec szczerze nie znosił) i wyszedł, młody czarodziej zapytał swoją matkę: — Dlaczego pan Forall może spać w twoim łóżku, mamo? Powiedziałaś, że ja jestem zbyt duży, żeby z tobą spać, a pan Forall jest o wiele większy ode mnie, a jemu na to pozwalasz. Czemu tak jest?

Hermiona, stojąc przy zlewie, odwróciła się gwałtownie i popatrzyła na syna. Zaczerwieniła się. Czarne oczy Mathias'a obserwowały ją uważnie. Jego mama czerwieniła się tak tylko wtedy, gdy coś naprawdę ją zawstydziło.

— Czemu mamo? — ponaglał ją, domagając się odpowiedzi. Czy lubiła pana Forall'a bardziej niż jego?

Hermiona usiadła naprzeciwko syna, nerwowo pocierając jedną dłonią o drugą. Miał tylko siedem lat. Stanowczo był jeszcze za młody, żeby rozmawiać z nim o seksie.

— Mathias, jesteś moim synem i dużym chłopcem. Duzi chłopcy mają swoje własne pokoje i łóżka — zaczęła.

— Pan Forall też ma własny pokój i łóżko tam gdzie mieszka, ale pozwalasz mu spać u siebie. — Młody czarodziej nie dawał za wygraną.

— Pan Forall nie śpi ze mną tak jak ty, Mathias. My jesteśmy dorośli. Dorośli śpią inaczej niż dzieci — powiedziała Hermiona, na nowo się czerwieniąc. — On... On dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa.

— Też mogę dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa, tak samo jak on. — Mathias powiedział groźnie. W tym momencie wyglądał dokładnie jak Severus.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie. Obawiam się, że nie możesz, Mathias — odparła speszona. — Synowie nie dotrzymują swoim mamom towarzystwa w ten sposób. To jest bardziej skomplikowane. Opowiem ci o tym, jak będziesz starszy. To ma coś w wspólnego z seksem.

Radar Mathiasa się włączył. Seks?! Jeszcze nigdy nie wspominała o seksie wcześniej. Nawet, kiedy go uczyła. Myślał, że już wszystko z nim przerobiła.

— Dlaczego kiedy będę starszy? Uczyłaś mnie zaklęć i eliksirów wcześniej. Dlaczego nie o seksie? — zapytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na matkę.

— Ponieważ seks jest inny. Nie potrzebujesz myśleć o tym w wieku siedmiu lat. Zaufaj mi, Mathias. — Hermiona powiedziała spokojnie.

Mathias popatrzył sceptycznie. Ukrywała coś przed nim. Nie podobało mu się to.

— Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem, wtedy zrozumiesz. Ale to, że pan Forall śpi ze mną w łóżku, nie znaczy, że kocham go bardziej niż ciebie. Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie — powiedziała czarownica. — Po prostu kocham pana Forall'a trochę inaczej. Dlatego czasami śpi u mnie w łóżku.

— Z powodu seksu? — drążył młody czarodziej, chcąc się upewnić.

— Tak — odpowiedziała Hermiona, ponownie się czerwieniąc.

Mathias spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem.

— Dobrze mamo, poczekam aż zdecydujesz się mi opowiedzieć — odparł lekceważąco, powracając do swoich płatków.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

Oczywiście Mathias nie poczekał. Jego mama posiadała dużą bibliotekę, więc ją przeszukiwał, dopóki nie znalazł książki do biologii, która wytłumaczyła mu czym jest seks.

— Fuj! — To był jedyny komentarz, na jaki się zdobył, kiedy dowiedział się, na czym to polega.

Myślał, że penis jest czymś przeznaczonym wyłącznie do sikania. Rewelacja, że używano go również do czegoś innego, zbiła go z tropu. Cóż przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, dlaczego czasami jego organ stawał się niewygodnie twardy. Jeżeli jego mama i pan Forall uprawiali seks, to dobrze, że robili to w jej pokoju. Fuj!

Ale to, że pan Forall wkładał swojego penisa w jego mamę, przeszkadzało Mathias'owi, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Sprawiło, że nie lubił go jeszcze bardziej. Ale już nigdy nie wspominał Hermionie o kwestii spania w jej łóżku.

Hermiona po raz ostatni przejrzała się w lustrze, wzięła głęboki wdech i aportowała się przed główną bramę Hogwartu. Próbowała ją otworzyć, ale nie mogła. Założono na niej nowe zaklęcia. Patrzyła przez chwilę przed siebie, a potem wpadła na pomysł by wystrzelić ze swojej różdżki iskry w prosto niebo. Iskry były uniwersalnym wezwaniem o pomoc w świecie czarodziejów.

Wkrótce pojawiła się wykrzywiona, zgarbiona postać, powolnie i mozolnie kierująca się w stronę bramy.

O Bogowie, to Filch. Pomyślała zaskoczona, że stary dozorca jeszcze żyje, a tym bardziej pracuje w Hogwarcie. Wydawał się już taki wiekowy, kiedy sama chodziła do szkoły.

Łysawy, gderliwy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przez kraty. Jego zaropiałe oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, ponieważ rozpoznał czarownicę.

— Ja cię znam — powiedział oskarżycielsko. — Jesteś tą dziewczyną od Potter'a. Zawsze były z wami problemy. Odeszłaś stad już dawno temu. Czego chcesz?

Filch był nie był zbyt miłym woźnym.

— Tak, to ja, Hermiona Granger, panie Filch. Przyszłam, by porozmawiać z dyrektorem w sprawie mojego syna.

Argus uderzył się ręką w czoło.

— Syn? Masz tutaj syna. Kolejna generacja, którą trzeba się zająć — jęknął, niechętnie otwierając bramę. — Wchodź. Może go wypiszesz?

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać, wyszczerzyła się do starego mężczyzny mijając bramę. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała do Argusa, który mamrotał coś niezrozumiale. Była pewna, że nie było to „Nie ma za co".

Skierowała sie w stronę głównego wejścia.

Miała nadzieje, że Albus jej pomoże.


	4. Pierwszy dzień Mathiasa

Rozdział 3 Pierwszy dzień Mathiasa

Severus mył się pod prysznicem, przygotowując się do pierwszego dnia zajęć. Właśnie namydlił plecy i odwrócił się, by je spłukać, kiedy znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Krwawym Baronem.

- Arrrrrgh! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Mistrz Eliksirów, upuszczając zarówno gąbkę jak i mydło na widok strasznego ducha unoszącego się tuż koło niego. Chwycił się za serce, łapiąc oddech. Severus nie był bojaźliwy, ale zaskoczyło go to nagłe pojawienie się intruza w jego łazience.

- Baronie, co ty, do diabła, robisz w mojej łazience? – wydyszał w stronę ducha. - O mało nie dostałem zawału!

Posępny zakrwawiony duch unosił się jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc na czarodzieja swoim martwym wzrokiem, a potem przemówił niskim głosem.

- Przyszedłem ze skargą, profesorze - powiedział. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jeszcze straszniej.

- Skargą? - Severus powtórzył niepewnie. Przez wszystkie lata nauczania w Hogwarcie, duch nigdy nie przyszedł do niego ze skargą. O co mu chodziło?

- Tak. Wczoraj w nocy byłem u pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, tak jak robię to na początku każdego roku. Tak jak zawsze były krzyki i moczenie łóżek. Wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem, dopóki nie wszedłem do ostatniego pokoju. Przeleciałem nad trzema pierwszymi łóżkami, wyjąc i krzywiąc się tak jak zazwyczaj, a oni krzyczeli i chowali się pod kołdrami. Ale kiedy podleciałem do ostatniego ucznia, ten spojrzał na mnie, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił we mnie zaklęciem! - powiedział ze złością.

- Jakim zaklęciem? - zapytał Severus, zastanawiając się, który uczeń z pierwszego roku ma taki tupet, że zastosował kontratak, zamiast się schować.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział duch. - Ale czułem jakby mnie zamroziło. Potem upadłem na łóżko niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Najgorsze jest to, że ten mały drań zrzucił mnie na podłogę i zostawił na niej, podczas gdy sam przykrył się kołdrą i poszedł spać. Leżałem tam kilka godzin, czekając aż zaklęcie przestanie działać - narzekał Baron. - Wymagam, żeby ten uczeń został ukarany, profesorze.

Severus patrzył na ducha. Miał ucznia z pierwszego roku, który nie tylko rzucił zaklęcie na Barona, ale jeszcze zrzucił go z łóżka i zasnął. Ktokolwiek to zrobił miał jaja, to było pewne.

- W porządku. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Który pokój i łóżko? - profesor zapytał ducha. Baron odpowiedział.

- Dobrze. Jeszcze dziś sprawdzę kto je zajmuje - czarodziej powiedział. - Ale muszę ci przypomnieć, Baronie, że sam zostałeś kiedyś przydzielony do Slytherinu i bardzo dobrze znasz filozofię Ślizgonów dotyczącą akcji-reakcji. Terroryzujesz uczniów na początku każdego roku. Po raz pierwszy jeden z nich się obronił. Ty byłeś tego przyczyną, a jego atak - efektem. Każdy z nas musi zapłacić za swoje czyny, jeżeli wywołają one negatywne skutki. Po prostu dostałeś nauczkę, Baronie. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że ten mały czarodziej powinien zostać ukarany za to, że się przed tobą bronił?

Duch patrzył na niego w ciszy, a potem bez słowa wleciał w ścianę i zniknął.

Severus podniósł gąbkę i pozostałości mydła, które rozpuściło się w wodzie podczas rozmowy. Opłukał gąbkę, wsadził mydło do miski, zakręcił wodę i wyszedł spod prysznica. Kiedy się wycierał, miał na ustach złośliwy uśmiech.

Wyglądało na to, że miał lwa wśród najnowszych owiec Slytherinu. Musiał się dowiedzieć kto to.

Kiedy Mathias się obudził, jego współlokatorzy otoczyli go.

- Co zrobiłeś Krwawemu Baronowi? - jeden, raczej małpowaty Ślizgon, Boyle Goyle, zapytał go zaintrygowany. - Widziałem jak rzuciłeś w niego zaklęciem i zrzuciłeś na podłogę! Jestem Boyle.

Pierwszoroczniak zaoferował Mathiasowi dłoń, ale ten spojrzał na nią chłodno, po czym usiadł na łóżku, obserwując pozostałych uczniów. Nie przyjął dłoni czarodzieja.

- Jestem Mathias. - powiedział krótko.

- Wow. Jestem Charles Bulstrode. Gdzie nauczyłeś się takiego zaklęcia? - zapytał go czarodziej o mocno zarysowanej szczęce, czarnych włosach i wysokim czole, również oferując mu dłoń.

Mathias jej także nie przyjął.

- Moja mama mnie nauczyła. Jest mistrzynią zaklęć – odpowiedział zirytowany całą tą uwagą i pytaniami.

- Super - powiedział ostatni chłopiec, Gerald Parkinson, o ciężkiej, mopsowatej twarzy. - Znasz jeszcze jakieś inne zaklęcia?

- Kilka - powiedział Mathias, wyślizgując się z łóżka. Miał na sobie same bokserki, podczas gdy inni chłopcy mieli na sobie pidżamy.

- Zawsze tak śpisz? - zapytał Boyle, patrząc na bokserki Mathiasa. On i inni chłopcy nadal nosili majtki z bawełny.

Mathias spojrzał na niego.

- Właściwie to lubię spać nago - odpowiedział, wymijając chłopców, by dostać się do łazienki.

- Nago? - powiedział Boyle, patrząc na pozostałych. - Myślę, że on jest gejem.

Gerald obejrzał się za chudym bladym czarodziejem.

- Nie. Nie sądzę, ale jest dziwny. Nie wydaje się przyjazny - odpowiedział.

- Ja się cieszę, że tu jest - stwierdził Charles - przynajmniej mamy chodzący „odstraszacz duchów".

Boyle spojrzał w stronę łazienki.

- Nie lubię gejów - powiedział. - Już za chwilę go naprawię.

Charles i Gerald spojrzeli na tęgiego pierwszoroczniaka. Był dużo cięższy od Mathiasa.

- Widziałeś co zrobił z tym duchem, Boyle. Ja bym go zostawił w spokoju - powiedział Gerald nerwowo.

Boyle spojrzał na łóżko Mathiasa. Jego różdżka wystawała spod poduszki.

- Nie zabrał ze sobą różdżki - zauważył, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

Mathias wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się w stronę swojego łóżka, by po chwili zostać zablokowanym przez Boyle'a. Młody czarodziej popatrzył na niego, mrużąc oczy. Nie przejmując się tym, spróbował go wyminąć, ale chłopak stanął mu ponownie na drodze.

- Nie chcemy żadnego spania nago w naszym dormitorium, geju - burknął Boyle w jego stronę.

Mathias zamrugał i cofnął się o krok.

- Zejdź mi z drogi - powiedział groźnie.

- A może podejdziesz tu i mnie zmusisz, panienko? - powiedział Boyle, uśmiechając się w stronę mniejszego czarodzieja. Był zbirem, dokładnie tak jak jego ojciec.

- Mogę to zrobić - powiedział Mathias poważnie - Ale nie chcę. Jestem tu, żeby się uczyć, a nie bić.

- „Jestem tu, żeby się uczyć, a nie bić" - przedrzeźniał go Boyle. Dwóch chłopców stojących obok zaczęło się śmiać. Wyczuwali krew i myśleli, że będzie najlepiej jak od razu staną po wygranej stronie. Mathias popatrzył na wszystkich po kolei - co do jednego byli dupkami.

- Tak czy siak, będziesz się bił - powiedział Boyle, zamachując się, by uderzyć Mathiasa w twarz.

Młody czarodziej umknął ciosowi Boyle'a i odpłacił mu, uderzając go boleśnie w nos, z którego poleciała krew. Potem Mathias podciął większego chłopca, a kiedy ten wylądował z hukiem na podłodze, usiadł na jego plecach, wykręcając mu rękę boleśnie do tyłu.

- Dalej chcesz się bić? - Mathias zapytał chłopaka przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jeżeli będzie musiał, złamie mu bark.

Ron i Harry pracowali jako aurorzy dla ministerstwa, więc nauczyli Mathiasa różnych chwytów i ciosów, kiedy był mały. Było to u niego naturalne i czasem udawało mu się przewracać wujków na ziemię. Jeśli oczywiście poruszał się wystarczająco szybko. Ale jak dotąd ich nie pokonał. Jeszcze.

- Nie. Poddaje się. Przepraszam - krzyknął Boyle. Mathias go puścił.

Dwóch czarodziei stojących obok patrzyło na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Boyle wstał, trzymając się za krwawiący nos. Mathias spojrzał na niego, wziął do ręki swoją różdżkę i skinął nią tuż przed twarzą czarodzieja. Zatrzymał krwotok i oczyścił mu twarz w tym samym czasie. Boyle dotknął swojego nosa.

- Już mnie nie boli - powiedział, wytrzeszczając oczy.

- Nie powinno. Wyleczyłem go - odpowiedział czarodziej, po czym spojrzał na Boyle'a - Nie powinieneś dokuczać mniejszym od ciebie.

Boyle zamrugał oczami. Mathias podszedł do szafy. Otworzył ją bez żadnych obaw, odwrócony plecami do większego czarodzieja. Normalnie chłopak zaatakowałby go z zaskoczenia, ale teraz wiedział, że to nie byłoby zbyt mądre.

Mathias wyciągnął swoją szatę, skarpetki i szczotkę do włosów. Założył szatę na bokserki i zapiął.

- Nie zakładasz swojego mundurku? - zapytał go Gerald.

Mathias spojrzał na niego.

- Najwyraźniej nie, skoro zakładam szatę - odpowiedział.

_- Kretyn -_pomyślał, patrząc na Geralda.

Kiedy skończył zapinać szatę, usiadł na łóżku, by założyć skarpety. Wszyscy trzej czarodzieje gapili się na niego. Zmierzył ich swoimi czarnymi oczami pełnymi irytacji.

- Czy wasza trójka ma zamiar iść na śniadanie? - zapytał ich. Chłopcy skinęli głowami.

- W takim razie sugeruję, żebyście przestali się na mnie gapić i poszli się ubrać - powiedział zimno.

Wszyscy trzej odeszli i zrobili tak jak im powiedział. Mathias się skrzywił.

„Bogowie, czy tak ma być przez cały najbliższy rok? Może wyślę sowę do matki i będę ją błagał, żeby mi wynajęła prywatny pokój. Mógłbym jej powiedzieć o bójce... nie... nie mógłbym. Co się dzieje w Slytherinie, pozostaje w nim." Westchnął.

Założył buty, wstał i wyszedł ze swojego dormitorium, kierując się do pokoju wspólnego. Uczniowie w różnym wieku krzątali się po całym pomieszczeniu. Pierwszoroczniacy tłoczyli się razem, ponieważ starsi uczniowie dokuczali im po wizycie Krwawego Barona.

- Pierwsze piętro śmierdzi jak garnek ze szczynami - jakaś piątoroczna czarownica dogryzała nowym uczennicom, spoglądając na nie.

- Powinnaś słyszeć wszystkie te piski dochodzące z chłopięcych dormitoriów. Brzmieli jak banda małych, przerażonych dziewczynek - powiedział czarodziej z szóstego roku, uśmiechając się złowrogo do skulonych chłopców.

Mathias właśnie przechodził obok tego ucznia, kiedy ten zatrzymał go łapiąc za ramię.

- Może powiesz nam, co zrobiłeś, jak zobaczyłeś Krwawego Barona? Krzyczałeś czy się posikałeś, czy może jedno i drugie, pierwszaczku? - zapytał Mathiasa, który strzepnął rękę czarodziej ze swojego ramienia. Pozostali uczniowie w pokoju wspólnym westchnęli ze zdziwienia na tak nieoczekiwaną reakcję u pierwszoroczniaka.

- Ani jedno, ani drugie. Przekląłem go i poszedłem spać - odpowiedział chłopiec.

Oczy starszego ucznia rozszerzyły się, podczas gdy cały pokój zamilkł w niedowierzaniu.

- Nieprawda! - chłopak zaprzeczył. - Posikałeś się! Tak jak reszta.

Mathias spojrzał na niego ze spokojem.

- Nie mam powodu, żeby kłamać, ale w sumie to nie obchodzi mnie czy mi wierzysz - powiedział, idąc powoli w stronę wyjścia.

- Dokąd się wybierasz, cwaniaczku? - powiedział starszy chłopak, idąc za Mathiasem. - Powiesz prawdę.

Mistrz Eliksirów szedł korytarzem, przyśpieszając, kiedy usłyszał, że coś się dzieje w pokoju wspólnym. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem, przysłuchując się.

- Nie muszę ci niczego udowadniać - powiedział Mathias, wkładając rękę do kieszeni szaty, by chwycić różdżkę.

- On przeklął tego ducha! - wykrzyknął Gerald, zbiegając po schodach - Widziałem to. Przeklął go, zrzucił z łóżka i poszedł spać!

Uczeń z szóstego roku i cała reszta spojrzała na czarodzieja, a potem znów na Mathiasa,

- Tak - Boyle powiedział, wchodząc do pomieszczenia za Geraldem razem z Charlesem, który kiwał entuzjastycznie głową - Wszyscy to widzieliśmy.

- Nie wierzę! - szóstoroczniak wysyczał. - Jakiego zaklęcia użyłeś?

Mathias był już tym zmęczony. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

- Tego - powiedział, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, wskazując różdżką na czarodzieja. Chłopak zesztywniał, zsiniał i przewrócił się.

Mathias wymknął się z pokoju wspólnego, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć. Zobaczył Severusa stojącego na korytarzu, więc powiedział – Dzień dobry, profesorze - i poszedł przed siebie. Pierwszoroczniak nie wyglądał nawet na winnego. Zupełnie jakby myślał, że nic się nie stało. Sam się prosił o kłopoty.

Severus pozwolił chłopcu odejść, choć wiedział, że powinien go zatrzymać. Później się tym zajmie. Teraz musi uspokoić wszystkich uczniów w pokoju wspólnym i ściągnąć zaklęcie z ucznia.

Czyli to pan Granger przeklął Krwawego Barona, a teraz jednego ze Ślizgonów. Chłopak nie był tu nawet jednego dnia.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku.

Mathias był małym cwanym draniem.


End file.
